He longed for the touch of her lips
by Anime Theologist
Summary: Been a very long time! A long oneshot about Colette and Lloyd's relationship. It all starts, like always, at a campfire. This would be after Colette regains her soul but before Zelos betrays the group. Please read inside!


It been a very, very long time. Longer than THREE months. Although there is a very good reason (like school and life) I feel guilty that I haven't done anything in that time. So guilty that I've decided to write a oneshot. A very _long_ oneshot; to me, anyways. I hope that you'll like this as I tried to improve my writing. If you can, leave a review if you like!

As always, I don't own anything…

* * *

**He longed for the touch of her lips, and thus invited her kisses**

The moonlight pierced through the night sky, possibly signaling the beginning of nightfall. The nearby stream gleamed beautifully and crickets sang their song of mating. The winds began to pick up, swaying the leaves of the trees and the green grass back and forth. All these sounds can be heard from a very special little girl. 

It was very late at night but Colette was still awake. Most of the boys offered to take the night shift, but _insisted _that she will perform the duty. Sitting up, she watched the fire crackle before her. Her mind was racing with thoughts and memories: Her first day at school, the day receiving the oracle, going through the ruins, the Tower of Salvation and getting her soul back. Not to mention other memories that also had the same central theme: _Him_. She pictured him, red outfit, shining twin blades, brown eyes that you can just get lost in...

She shook her head violently to get rid of the image. "_What was I thinking?_" asking her while throwing a piece of wood on the fire. "_But still_…_why can't I…_" She started to blush, staring at a sleeping Lloyd. "_I mean…I know I like him…but why can't I say it? It's three simple words…_" Then something entered her mind. She worked on this thought, its consequences and benefits. Finally she reached a decision, finishing off by saying quietly, "_It won't last long…I'll be only a few seconds…and besides…he sleeps through everything_…"

Carefully making her way to Lloyd, a few things happened. Getting over Sheena and Presea was easy enough but when she reached Genis and Zelos, something peculiar happened. It seems that they were having the same dream, mumbling sentences in their sleep. Colette listened carefully, wanted to hear what they were saying. She leaned close to hear both of them. It seems that they were dreaming about a wedding and Zelos was giving a toast:

"Duty. A captain's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated peace treaties between implacable enemies. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today... as best man. Now, I know on an occasion such as this, it is expected that I be gracious and fulsome in my praise on the wonders of this blessed union. But have the two of you considered what you are doing to me?! Of course, you're happy, but what about my needs? This is all a damned inconvenience. I mean, while you are happily settling in on the _Titan_, I will be training my new first mate. You all know him. He's a tyrannical martinet who will never, ever allow me to go on missions."

Genis followed up, saying, "That is the regulation, sir. Code Section 12, Paragraph

Four..."

"Mr. Sage?"

"Sir?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"15 years I've been waiting to say that."

Colette knew where this scene was from. A day and a life of a sea captain, written by Charles Moore, a novel Raine wanted a report on. It seems that Zelos read a page or two. She continued her _trek_ and finally made it to Lloyd's sleepy head.

Lloyd was breathing deeply, like always, when he was dreaming; His chest repeating the same up and down motion. Colette, face flushed with red, beginning to doubt herself, saying, "_What if he wakes up_?" And for that exact moment, everything went silent. No crickets chipping, no creatures stirring; but the stream trickling around the bend. All of a sudden, a feeling came over her; a feeling of anticipation and excitement. Colette bent down and kissed Lloyd on the lips. The kiss was full of love and affection. Her heart raced and her palms became sweaty. As soon as she was done, she quickly scurried away, back to her spot. Lying down, she smiled and drifted off into sleep.

Colette awoke with someone shaking her. The sun blinded her eyes for a second. Soon enough, she regained her composure and realized it was Genis, getting her for breakfast. "Looks like Lloyd still sleeping," Genis said. "I'll wake him up." He started to shake Lloyd out of slumber saying, "Lloyd, get up. It's breakfast time."

Instantly, Lloyd did get up a little light-headed, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Then he touched his lips.

"What are you doing?" asked Genis inquisitively.

"Ugh!!" Lloyd exclaimed in disgust. "Noishe licked my face in my sleep!"

"Did you brush your teeth last night?"  
"………"

"Guess not…"  
Lloyd made even more strange faces. "I need to get this gunk off."

"There's a stream nearby. You should wash over there."  
Lloyd and Genis walked to the stream. Colette breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been caught! She was so relieved. As she continued to walk towards the others, she stopped to think. And she smiled at the thought, "_If I could do it once, maybe I'll try it again!_"

After a very long day of battling monsters and saving a small part of the world, the group retired to a small inn in town. After Raine chased out the kitchen staff, she was hard at work, creating something she called a 'culinary masterpiece'. Everyone sat down in front of the dinner (if you can call it that) Raine had cooked. Everyone's stomach turned.

"Who's first," chimed the professor, "I can't wait to see your reactions!" She placed a huge boiling pot of something on the table in front of them. Noxious odors filled the entire room. It was a challenge _not_ to puke.

"Uh…what is it?" asked Zelos.

Regal scooped out something with his spoon. "Is this a…shoe?"

"Why, I suppose it is," replied Raine. "To answer Zelos' question, it is a dwarven potluck recipe Lloyd gave me. All I did was spice it up a little."  
"Hey, gimme back my shoe!" exclaimed Genis who was hopping around on one foot.

After dinner, it was Lloyd and Genis' turn to do the dishes. Colette was helping.

"Lloyd, don't forget to brush your teeth," Genis said in his usual smart-mouthed tone.

"Shut it, Genis," Lloyd mumbled. "And besides, Noishe's outside. He can't possibly get in."

Colette observed this conversation. How can she get close to him if they were in separate rooms? Fortunately, the inn they were staying in had only four rooms. Three rooms had two beds each while one room had only one bed.

It was decided with a game of chance of who would get the room with beds in it. Raine cut out eight pieces of paper and printed dots on six of them. Whoever got the pieces of paper without dots will have to decide between them on who will get the bed. The following was the results of the little contest: Raine and Genis would be in one room, Sheena and Presea in another while Regal and Zelos had the last room with two beds. The only two people that didn't get any dots on their paper were…

"Lloyd and Colette", said Genis, observing that the pair failed to get a paper with a dot. "There's only one room left and it only has one bed."  
"Maybe they can share it," Zelos smirked. Lloyd and Colette blushed.

"Only you can suggest such a stupid comment," replied Sheena.

"Hey, hey! Just making suggestions…"

"Colette should have the bed," Lloyd said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure Lloyd?" asked the blonde-haired Chosen. "I don't want to trouble you…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be okay."

"Then that settles that," replied Regal smugly. "We should retire. It's getting late."

The inn's rooms were completely different than sleeping outside. There were no lights on so it was pitch-black. Also, it was very quiet; nothing made a sound. Colette lied wakeful, unable to sleep in the uncomfortable silence. She wondered if _he_ was still awake. She got up and quietly tipped-toed down the stairs, stopping near the bottom, and saw that he was fast asleep. She observed him, carefully coming closer. She also saw that the door was open. Probably because it was very hot in the lobby. Cool air circulated through the room, creating a scene of serenity. Colette glanced over at Lloyd's face, infatuated with his handsome features. She decided them and there. She would kiss him goodnight.

As she moved ever so slightly, she though she heard something move. Disregarding the noise, she continued to move closer, closer, closer until something bright went on. She stopped, and looked on the mysterious object creating the light. It was a lantern, powered by oil…with Lloyd's hand turning the switch. She turned to Lloyd's face whose eyes were closed only for a quick moment. Suddenly, the eyes shot open, which his expression knocked Colette to the ground.

"Colette…" he said softly. "You…"

Colette shifted uncomfortably. What can she tell him? She was in the neighborhood and wanted to give him a goodnight kiss? She was lost. There was only embarrassment.

As he got up from the couch, Lloyd continued, "What were you…" He helped her up, her face was still red.

"Or should the question be why?"

"………"

Still, she was speechless. It was no use; there was nothing she could say to explain herself. Or rather…words that she wouldn't say.

Silence again. The only thing making a sound was the lantern, burning up the last of its oil. Darkness surrounded the couple.

"_Why are you_…?" Colette said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"_Why are you so dense_…?!"

Then, Colette started to cry. First, very softly, then hard sobbing, finally, she was wailing. Lloyd didn't know what to do. This is the first time anything like this happened before.

"_I loved you_!" Colette cried, in between sobs, "For the longest time!"

"…_I know…_" he said softly, looking on the ground.

Colette stopped. Lloyd continued, "You kissed me last night, didn't you?"  
She solemnly nodded her head and asked, "How did you know?"

A deep sigh and replied, "I woke up."  
"When?"

"When you kissed me…"  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"

He moved closer, stroked her blonde hair, and whispered in her ear, "_Because I love you too…_"

Colette's heart froze. Lloyd spoke in a hushed voice.

"Up until now I didn't know how to express my feelings…too shy to say anything. I talk about ideals and better living but I couldn't say three simple words…"

"Then say it now…" Colette's face was still teary-eyed.

"…I…I loved you Colette!" Lloyd blurted out.

That's all she needed to hear. Colette lunged at Lloyd, throwing her arms around him and knocking him into the couch. There, they shared one, solitary kiss.

Well, the kiss was almost solitary; for they were being watched by the rest of the group from atop of the stairs.

"They're adorable together," said Sheena.

"They are a perfect match for each other," replied Raine.

They observed Lloyd and Colette still kissing.

"Aww, that's cute," said Genis.

They observed them once more.

"Still cute…"

Another look over.

"Slightly awkward…"

Then they heard sounds that sounded impossible for humans to make.

"Okay, now just plain creepy…"

Morning broke the night sky and life returned to the inn. During breakfast, no one made mention of Lloyd and Colette's kiss-fest; although their blushing seemed to draw attention to themselves.

"Anything wrong, Lloyd, Colette?" asked Genis smugly.

All they could do was nod their head. Everyone smiled a little bit inside. Afterwards, they departed, on their quest to better both worlds. The only thing different is that two hearts are now one, beating together, for eternity.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending. Couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, if you would please review this little oneshot that'll be great! Please, nothing harsh though, my spirit can't take it… 


End file.
